History of Encantadia
The is the story of a world created by five deities, of the rise and fall of kingdoms and peoples, the Mother Gem and its successors, and of the Luntaies. Pre-Story Creation Five powerful beings, Arde, Emre, Ether, Haliya and Keros were expelled from their old home for remaining neutral during the great war between good and evil. They created their own world, Encantadia, as well as the first Encantados. Over time, the land became divided into four territories: Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo, and Sapiro. Keros exiled himself to the island of Binyaan so that his power would not harm others. Haliya decided to create a second moon after a heartbreak. Only Emre, Arde and Ether remained to directly administer the land's daily affairs. Etherian War The four kingdoms worshiped Emre the most, much to the envy of Arde and Ether. The two attempted to kill Emre, but Emre, the most powerful of the three deities, got wind of their plan, and punished them by transforming them into animals. Arde was turned into a dragon and banished into Balaak to be its guardian. Ether on the other hand was turned into a snake to forever remind her of her treachery. Unlike Arde however, Ether was left to wander in Encantadia, where she tried to recruit as many worshipers as possible. A few Encantados came to respect Ether, and they formed a fifth kingdom called Etheria. With Ether's blessing, the kingdom flourished enough to be able to exact revenge on Emre by attacking his followers. During the first war of Encantadia however, the four kingdoms joined forces. Emre gave the Mother Gem to the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea. Etheria was destroyed, along with its queen, Avria. With Etheria gone, the four kingdoms lived in peace. It can be presumed that the first Luntaie was born on this era but was subsequently killed by Ether to prevent her from fulfilling her mission in Encantadia. Book One The Elemental Gems After the death of Queen Demetria of Lireo, a rebel Sang'gre named Adhara felt entitled to be the succeeding queen by virtue of her being the queen's only known relative (niece). But it was Minea, Demetria's granddaughter, who succeeded to the throne. She later sought to take the Mother Gem to acquire absolute power. Cassiopea wiped out Adhara's forces using the gem. Feeling that the gem was unsafe, Cassiopea cleaved the gem into four separate pieces, and distributed them to each of the four kingdoms. This angered Emre, who banished Cassiopea from her kingdom and made her immortal. The only way to lift the curse is if the four gems are again reconstituted as one. Unknown to Cassiopea, a fifth piece of the Mother Gem flew several miles off her island. War for the Gems The Hathors sought for supremacy in Encantadia through the acquisition of the four gems. The Adamyans were easily overpowered and forced to give up the Water Gem. When the Hathors sought to take the Earth Gem, Sapiro and Lireo allied with each other to oppose them.Episode 1 King Arvak of Hathoria was slain, but King Armeo and his queen were also slain, with their infant son Prince Ybrahim missing and presumed slain as well. Prince Raquim of Sapiro, Armeo's cousin, acquires three of the gems,Episode 2 which he passed to Queen Minea of Lireo, uniting the four gems in the custody of one person. When Hagorn attempted to have Minea's daughter Amihan assassinated, Minea destroyed the palace of Hathoria and cursed the Hathors with hideous forms, with their bodies to vanish upon death.Episode 3 Minea sent Raquim and Amihan to the human world, to protect them from Hagorn who had acquired a resistance to the power of gems through Ether.Episode 4 Raquim and Amihan's Exile There was peace in Encantadia after the exile of Raquim and Amihan. Minea occasionally visited them in the human world.Episode 5 After a few years Hagorn had the Key of Asnamon stolen, and went to the human world to find RaquimEpisode 6 Raquim was slain, but Amihan survives Hagorn's attack and brought back to Lireo, where she meets her sisters, Pirena, Alena and Danaya.Episode 7 When her daughters were almost kidnapped by Hagorn, Minea had them trained by Aquil.Episode 8 War of the Sang'gres When the Sang'gres were grown up, Minea received a sign that it is time for her to abdicate the throne to one of her daughters. She leaves the question of the succession to the outcome of a contest.Episode 9 Pirena thought that she won, but the Minea reveals that the contest was meant to be cryptic, and Amihan won. Pirena claimed she was cheated and attacks her mother.Episode 10 Pirena steals the Fire Gem and goes to Hathoria to seek Hagorn's aid. Minea distributes the remaining gems to her daughters: *the Earth Gem to Danaya *the Water Gem to Alena *the Air Gem to AmihanEpisode 11 The Lirean army under the new queen, Amihan, and her sisters Alena and Danaya, forced the Hathor army under Hagorn and Pirena to retreat.Episode 12 Queen Amihan's Reign Amihan was gravely wounded during the battle, so the elders invoked Emre's aid to make her bear an heir as soon as possible.Episode 13 Through a dream, Amihan conceives a child with Ybarro, a mandirigma - this child is destined to become the second Luntaie. Pirena conceived a child also, planning to exchange it with Amihan's child.Episode 14 Minea was shot by an arrowEpisode 15 and she dies; Amihan's daughter Lira and Pirena's daughter Mira were born on the same night. Pirena returns to Lireo to ask for pardon,Episode 16 which Amihan decided to grant for their late mother's sake. Pirena executes her plan and switches Mira with Lira.Episode 17 Pirena attempted to kill Lira, but latter survives due to the protective blessing of the Earth Gem. Pirena decides to have Lira isolated in the human world instead, but Muyak accompanies the infant.Episode 18 Mira was raised as the Princess of Lireo.Episode 19 Amihan, however, had a dream where her daughter was in danger, but it was not Mira that she saw.Episode 20 Pirena manipulates Amihan to feel guilty about her doubts on Mira, so Amihan decides to forget those doubts.Episode 21 Ybarro learns from Asval that only royal Sapiryans have the ability to heal. Apitong confirmed that he is Ybrahim, heir to the throne of Sapiro.Episode 22 After seeing that Alena is still in love with Ybarro after all those years, Amihan sends Pagaspas to look for him.Episode 23 During a fight with Hitano, Asval shoots Ybrahim with a poisoned arrow. Pagaspas learns that Ybarro has died and tells Amihan, who tells Alena. Ybrahim was revived by Cassiopea,Episode 24 and obtains the royal armor Kalasag from the spirit of his father. Alena and the mandirigmas continued to believe that Ybarro still lived.Episode 25 Mira learns from Cassiopea that she is not destined to be a queen, because she will fall in love with a man.Episode 26 Mira steals the Key of Asnamon and wanders into the human world. Amihan goes to the human world to find Mira, where she also encountered Lira for a while.Episode 27 Alena and Apitong look for missing Encantados, and find out that it was the handiwork of a diwata in black (Adhara).Episode 28 Alena almost finds Ybarro, but he hides from her. Apitong said it is probably time to give up on the notion that Ybarro is still alive, and Alena agreed. Pirena tried to convince Amihan to abdicate in Mira's favor, but no one believes that Mira is ready.Episode 29 Adhara collects enough souls for Arde, so he restores her body but takes away her powers. She asked her old friend Vish'ka to make a weapon as powerful as her staff Lupig, but he delivered her instead to Hitano, to be imprisoned in Carcero.Episode 30 Alena was overwhelmed by sadness after losing hope that Ybarro is still alive and after learning that Muyak would not be returning from the banyuhay of the lambanas. Pirena, disguised as Emre, deceived Alena to give her the Water Gem, in exchange for making her forget all her loss.Episode 31 Pirena makes Hitano take Alena to the human world. She tells Amihan and Danaya that Alena is dead.Episode 32 Cassiopea backs Pirena's story, foreseeing that she has a role to play in Encantadia's future.Episode 33 Pirena uses her shapeshifting ability to discredit Danaya.Episode 34 During the course of her investigation on Alena's death, Danaya was charged with crimes.Episode 35 With his Kalasag, Ybrahim proves his lineage to the Sapiryans. Asval feigned adherence to Ybrahim. Pirena plays her cards well and Danaya is convicted during trial. Mira overhears Pirena discussing her sinister plans with Gurna, so Pirena reveals that she is Mira's real mother.Episode 36 Amihan follows the advice of the Konseho and exiles Danaya to the human world.Episode 37 Pirena escorts Danaya to the human world in an attempt to take the Earth Gem, but Danaya escapes.Episode 38 With Amihan separated from her loyal sisters, Hagorn said they have enough power to attack.Episode 39 Fall of Lireo Pirena uses her shapeshifting ability to discredit Amihan.Episode 40 Amihan grew suspicious, so Pirena decides to accelerate her plans.Episode 41 Pirena sabotaged the weapons at the armory of Lireo, so that they cannot be used by the diwatas in time of need.Episode 42 On the alignment of the two moons of Encantadia, Pirena raised the standard of rebellion while Hathors invaded Lireo in force.Episode 43 Amihan could have annihilated all the Hathors by depriving them of their breaths using the Air Gem, but desisted after learning that Mira would also be affected. Mira reveals that Pirena is her mother. Amihan teleports to the entrance of the palace after being wounded by Hagorn. There she met Ybarro, who decides to assist her.Episode 44 Amihan was separated from Ybarro and received grievous wounds from the Hathors. She was saved by Cassiopea and Paopao, a batang ligaw, the keeper of the hitherto unknown Soul Gem.Episode 45 Hagorn crowns Pirena as Queen of Lireo. Pirena also learns that Hagorn is her father.Episode 46 To complete her victory, Pirena threatens to kill her captives in Lireo if Amihan's forces did not surrender.Episode 47 Amihan teleports to Lireo in an attempt to rescue Ades and the others.Episode 48 Amihan was only able to save some of the captives, while the rest, including Ades, were killed by the Hathors. Pirena starts to distrust her father Hagorn after he refused to return the Fire Gem he had borrowed.Episode 49 Pirena goes to Carcero in an effort to boost the size of her army.Episode 50 With the help of the Mulawin Lakan, Lira and Danaya prepared to go to Encantadia.Episode 51 Hagorn demands allegiance from all races in Encantadia, with a special warning for the Mulawins.Episode 52 Pirena learns that the prisoners of Carcero had escaped. Adhara leads the fugitives to Ayleb.Episode 53 Return of the Heiress Lira and Danaya finally returned to Encantadia. Casssiopea meets them and told them to go to Devas to obtain a blessing.Episode 54 They encounter Wantuk and stole a sky ship from Hathors, which they used to reach Ascano.Episode 55 Danaya loses a drinking wager against Vish'ka, under the terms of which she must marry him.Episode 56 Lira speaks up for Danaya, for which Vish'ka admired her and made her an armor. Lira gets killed by Hagorn after being separated from her companions.Episode 57 Danaya sought the help of the Mulawins in reviving Lira. In the afterlife, Lira declines to go to Devas when she learned that she would not be able to return.Episode 58 Ades tells Lira that she passed her test, and gives her a blessing. Lira is revived by the Gintong Binhi.Episode 59 Acting on Pirena's words, Alena asked Ybarro if he has a connection with Amihan. Alena leaves after Amihan admitted that Ybarro is Lira's father.Episode 60 Alena gives birth to Kahlil, her son with Ybarro. Having been wounded by Agane, she casted a spell on Kahlil to grow quickly, while she transformed into a turtle and went to the sea to heal.Episode 61 Lira was brought to the palace of Lireo by Asval. Pirena, in the guise of Amihan, fools Lira into thinking that she is Amihan's ally.Episode 62 Using the Water Gem, Pirena informs her sisters that she has Lira, so they go to Lireo to confront her.Episode 63 Pirena demanded their gems, which Amihan refused to give. Amihan went to the bandidos to use the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw.Episode 64 Amihan takes Mira back to Encantadia, where she learns that she will be used in exchange for her cousin.Episode 65 Amihan and Danaya attempted to trade Mira for Lira, but Pirena said she did not care whatever they did to Mira. Offended, Mira stabs herself.Episode 66 Pirena was enraged and threatens Amihan that Lira would be hurt, leading to Amihan's capture.Episode 67 In captivity, Amihan prayed to Emre to save her daughter. Ades appears to Lira and informs her that she is being deceived.Episode 68 Ybrahim rescues Amihan in Lireo. Lira confirmed that she was being deceived, when Gurna attempted to kill her.Episode 69 While Lira was escaping, she encountered Amihan, whom she thought to be Pirena in disguise, and stabs her.Episode 70 Lira encountered Adhara and Lilasari, who brought her to their camp after learning that she was Amihan's daughter.Episode 71 Shifting Alliances Pirena blessed Kahlil with battle prowess and the ability to kill Lira.Episode 72 Disguised as Agane, Pirena learns of her father's low opinion of her, and thinks that she cannot trust him.Episode 73 She attempted to assassinate Hagorn, but fails. At first Hagorn was enraged at Agane, but noticed strange things about Pirena and eventually deduced that it was Pirena who attempted to kill him.Episode 74 Hagorn went to Ether, who said she would give him a wife.Episode 75 Pirena offered an alliance with her sisters, but they refused, thinking they could not trust her. Hagorn offers to wed Lilasari, threatening to massacre everyone at Ayleb if she refused.Episode 76 Lilasari learns that she cannot trust Adhara. Amihan goes to Adhara's camp to find Lira.Episode 77 Lilasari helps Amihan kill Adhara.Episode 78 Through a dream, Ybrahim confirms that Kahlil is his son and rescues him in Lireo.Episode 79 In retaliation, Paopao was captured by Pirena, but it was Hagorn who acquires the Soul Gem.Episode 80 After marrying Lilasari, Hagorn returns to Lireo to overthrow Pirena.Episode 81 After Hagorn threatened to have Mira killed, Pirena gave up the Water Gem to Hagorn.Episode 82 Ybrahim opened the palace of Lireo to the refugees.Episode 83 With the help of Agua, Alena returns to her true form by eating a fruit from the Tree of Life.Episode 84 After a long search, Amihan and Lira finally reunite.Episode 85 Using the power of the three gems, Hagorn raised an anti-ivictus barrier to prevent sneak attacks from the Sang'gres.Episode 86 Alira Naswen, whose mind was poisoned by Ether, defects to Hagorn and tells him where his enemies were.Episode 87 Hagorn's army meets Amihan's army in the battlefield.Episode 88 Danaya saves Lira by killing the assassin, who turned out to be her nephew Kahlil.Episode 89 Alena learns about this and sought to make Danaya pay.Episode 90 Curse on Lira With Pirena's help, Alena abducts Lira.Episode 91 Alena revokes Lira's charming voice, while Ether transforms Lira into a goat-like Encantada.Episode 92 Ether offered to restore Lira's true form if she will no longer pursue her destiny of reconciling the Sang'gres. When Lira rejected this, Ether imposed another curse, that would make everyone believe that Pirena succeeded in killing Lira in her infancy.Episode 93 Pirena attempted to forge an alliance with Lilasari against Hagorn, but Lilasari refused, thinking that Pirena could not be trusted.Episode 94 Emre sent a white retre to Mira in the human world, making her miss Encantadia again.Episode 95 Alena returns to Lireo and feigned reconciliation with Amihan and Danaya.Episode 96 Mira learns that no one remembers who Lira is, and they eventually find each other with the help of pashneas sent by Emre.Episode 97 Accompanied by Mira, Lira eats a fruit from the Tree of Life and recovers her true form and voice.Episode 98 Lira was disappointed that she remained unrecognized even in her true form, due to Ether's curse. Alena reports Amihan's plans to Pirena. Amihan learns about this and scrapped her plans, claiming that they have been betrayed.Episode 99 When Alena left, Amihan pushed through with her plans with the bandidos, and infiltrated Lireo.Episode 100 LilaSari betrays Hagorn and forces him to give up one of the gems to her. Amihan's forces reconquered Lireo.Episode 101 Pirena begins to believe that Lira is really her niece, and took her to Etheria to confirm it.Episode 102 Pirena then asked Ether for power, which Ether gave, on the condition that she would die if she used it against her or Hagorn.Episode 103 In the aftermath of the assassination attempt on Amihan, and ignorant that Lira still exists, the Konseho decides that it was time for her to have another child. In a dream, Amihan meets Ybrahim for the second time.Episode 104 Amihan, not wanting to hurt Alena again, decides not to consummate the dream's purpose and declares that Mira would be her heiress.Episode 105 Amihan and Alena attack Lilasari's camp to obtain the Water Gem, but Amihan desisted when she learned that LilaSari was about to give birth. LilaSari named her daughter Deshna.Episode 106 Asval was annoyed by LilaSari's newfound pacifism and succeeds in convincing LilaSari's followers to join him instead.Episode 107 Hagorn attacked Ayleb, where only LilaSari and Hitano remained. Amihan comes to their rescue.Episode 108 Grateful, LilaSari gives the Water Gem to Amihan. Though wary of Alena's state of mind, Amihan decides to return the Water Gem to Alena.Episode 109 Pirena, Asval, Mayca and their forces attacked Sapiro. Hagorn decided to attack Lireo at the same time, but was beaten when Amihan, Danaya and Alena combined their gems against him.Episode 110 Pirena uses her ability on Alena to force her to give up the Water Gem.Episode 111 Asval was hunted down for his crimes, but it was Pirena who finally killed him.Episode 112 With Asval's death, Ybrahim secured his faction as allies against Pirena.Episode 113 But Pirena discovers the plot with Hagorn's help and had them, Ybrahim, Aquil and Muros captured.Episode 114 Amihan and Danaya tried to rescue them in Sapiro, but Amihan had to return to Lireo because of Hagorn's invasion of her kingdom.Episode 115 Amihan manages to expel Hagorn from Lireo using the Air Gem, Lupig and Balintataw against the Fire Gem and Soul Gem. Arde blocks Lira's path to Devas; he gobbles her up but was forced to spit her out.Episode 116 Emre takes Lira with him to Devas and gives her an item that could revoke Ether's curse. Ybrahim and Pirena were forced to divide the palace of Sapiro between them.Episode 117 Amihan preferred such status quo by warning Pirena not to harm Ybrahim.Episode 118 Hagorn took Lira and turned her over to Ether. Sealed within a tree, Lira uses the item Emre gave her, restoring everyone's memory about her.Episode 119 Amihan forces Hagorn to reveal where Lira had been taken, and the family were reunited to celebrate Christmas.Episode 120 Fall of Hathoria Hagorn visits Pirena in Sapiro and demands her surrender. Gurna stabs Pirena to prove her "loyalty" to Hagorn, ensuring her survival.Episode 121 Hagorn demands that Amihan reveal where his wife and daughter are.Episode 122 Amihan organized a rescue mission, but Aquil and Muros were captured.Episode 123 Aquil led Hagorn to where Lilasari is, leading to the recovery of Deshna, wounding of Lilasari and death of Hitano.Episode 124 But Agane did not want Deshna to become heiress of Hathoria instead of her, so she sent her far away through a dragon.Episode 125 Lilasari goes to Lireo and demands Aquil's life, which Amihan did not grant, as he had already been punished by demotion.Episode 126 Alena saves the nymfas who had been taking care of Deshna, and was about to give her back to Lilasari, but Cassiopea stopped her.Episode 127 Cassiopea and Alena returned the child to the nymfa Helgad, and instructed them to live far away, in the north.Episode 128 Hagorn hunts Alena down, but she was saved by her nieces Lira and Mira.Episode 129 Amihan deceives Hagorn by giving him a false location of his daughter, and orders the annihilation of the Hathor army to prevent Hagorn from retaliating.Episode 130 Hadezar War Hagorn sought the help of Ether to restore his army, and he was sent to Arde in Balaak.Episode 131 Hagorn overcomes the test imposed by Arde, and acquires a large Hadezar army, which includes Asval, among others (Hitano had secretly accompanied it).Episode 132 The diwatas find out that they cannot kill these Hadezars, and even their gems are ineffective.Episode 133 To survive this threat, Pirena prepared to submit to Hagorn's power again, but Imaw informs her that Gurna had hidden a letter that her mother had written for her.Episode 134 Pirena was swayed by the letter's content and kills Gurna, and then joins her sisters in Lireo.Episode 135 Amihan tells Danaya of her plan to sacrifice her life to return as an ivtre that could kill Hadezars, which Alena secretly heard.Episode 136 Amihan tells Ybrahim that she loves him.Episode 137 Pirena reveals to Ybrahim that either Amihan or Alena will sacrifice her life.Episode 138 Ybrahim and Lira returned to Lireo to save Amihan, but they were too late.Episode 139 In Devas, Amihan asked Emre to allow her to return, to save Encantadia. Emre gave his permission.Episode 140 Amihan and Kahlil returned to defend Ybrahim from the Hadezars.Episode 141 They exterminated most of the Hadezars, so the Hathors took Mira hostage.Episode 142 Hagorn went to Ether to ask for aid, and received Ether's sword.Episode 143 Hagorn summoned a three-headed dragon that Amihan fought. Pirena, conscious of her bargain with Ether, gravely injured Hagorn to end the war, at the cost of her life.Episode 144 New Era In Devas, Amihan and Kahlil convinced Emre to revive Pirena.Episode 145 Emre pressured Ether to revoke the curse, reviving Pirena. Amihan's will was read, designating Danaya as her successor. Danaya accepted, leading to the departure of Aquil.Episode 146 Danaya was crowned Queen of Lireo. Lira, Mira, Wantuk and Wahid went to Devas by sky ship to fetch Amihan.Episode 147 Amihan was not permitted to return, but she warns Lira to prepare for Ether's return. Pirena reestablished Hathoria, while Ybrahim was crowned King of Sapiro. Lira trained her magic powers, while Mira trained with the sword. Ether reestablished Etheria.Episode 148 Book Two Reestablishment of Etheria Cassiopea earnestly worked to be promoted to a bathaluman, so she could better protect Encantadia. Lira and Mira were promoted as full-fledged Sang'gres. Ether revives Avria, albeit in a weakened state.Episode 149 With Ether's aid, Avria possessed Cassiopea's body. Episode 150 The Sang'gres look for Cassiopea and noticed that there's something different with her.Episode 151 The Encantados were alarmed by the extraordinary behavior of the pashneas.Episode 152 Aquil reports to Danaya his discovery of a palace. Danaya convinced him to remain.Episode 153 Avria asked the diwatas to surrender the gems to her, but they deferred and wished to consult the Konseho. Avria's plot goes to naught when she attacked Lira and Mira, who were saved by Luna and Gilas.Episode 154 Pirena investigates this and learns that Avria is not Cassiopea, as she does not even know who Mira and Lira really are. Episode 155 Avria goes to Lireo to obtain the gems, but Cassiopea finally frees herself out of her concern for Encantadia. Avria manages to take the Soul Gem however, and delivers it to Ether.Episode 156 Cassiopea was acquitted in a gem trial by Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim. They learn that Etheria has been reestablished.Episode 157 Savior-Keepers Cassiopea used the Pedestal from Devas and Imaw's Balintataw to summon the five Gem symbols, which would search for the next batch of gem keepers.Episode 158 Ether fights off the invasions of the Sang'gres, and makes blood sacrifice that hastened the restoration of Avria's full power.Episode 159 Luna was chosen by the Fire Gem symbol. Avria was dissatisfied by the current size of her army and ordered her four mashnas — Andora, LilaSari, Amarro and Asval — to recruit more people into their cause.Episode 160 In the human world, it was revealed that Paopao's life had a sudden downturn after his parents' demise. He was chosen by the Soul Gem symbol, which guided him back to Encantadia.Episode 161 The Etherian mashnas attacked the Punjabwes.Episode 162 Ariana dies from the wound inflicted by Andora, but was revived by the spirit of Amihan, who reincarnated into her. She was also chosen by the Air Gem symbol.Episode 163 Lira was kidnapped and was defeated by Avria, but she was saved by Pirena, Alena, Ybrahim and Paopao. Imaw recognized Paopao's status as a savior-keeper.Episode 164 Ariana and Azulan were saved by Ybrahim. Ariana was recognized by Imaw as the second savior-keeper.Episode 165 After Mira and Lira played a prank on Ariana, Imaw advised them that this may be the reason why they are not yet chosen.Episode 166 Luna, Gilas and Quina encountered Andora during their search for LilaSari and the captured nymfas. Pirena, Danaya and Imaw appeared to save them.Episode 167 Luna was recognized as the third gem master, and the Sang'gres also recognized her true identity as Deshna.Episode 168 Lira and Mira finally gave up on their dreams of being included among the new gem keepers, and welcomed the three who were already chosen. The gem symbols of Earth and Water, respectively, immediately appeared on their upper arms, and they were subsequently recognized.Episode 169 The Encantadian monarchs offered Avria peace, and she asked for time to consider, but her real intent became suspect after a failed assassination on the new keepers.Episode 170 Argonas under Andora's control attacked Lireo, but Avria intervened and saved them, restoring the Soul Gem besides.Episode 171 Muyak was imprisoned in Lireo because she was not recognized with her new stature. She was released when she was revealed to be the sixth chosen gem keeper.Episode 172 A feast was celebrated in Lireo for the peace with Etheria, and Wahid manages to foil Avria's plot to poison them all.Episode 173 Pirena later discovers that Avria was the mastermind behind the poisoning, but Avria managed to contain the damage by pretending to be Danaya and telling Pirena not to tell anybody else.Episode 174 The six chosen keepers and Gilas begin their training in the island of Capade.Episode 175 Fall of Devas Avria pretends to be Aquil in order to switch appearance with Danaya. Pirena creates an anti-Etherian barrier, which made her recognize Avria. Avria made Pirena forget about this, at the cost of a portion of her lifespan.Episode 176 Luna almost gave up on her training due to the punishment, but the other trainees convinced her to persevere.Episode 177 Danaya returns to Lireo having the appearance of Avria. She tried to tell the others that Avria is an impostor, but fails.Episode 178 Avria takes the three gems, but she was exposed as an impostor.Episode 179 The Etherian mashnas strike at Capade, leading to the deaths of Gilas, Mira,Episode 180 Wahid and Lira. Back at Lireo, Danaya, Pirena, Alena, Ybrahim and Cassiopea defeated the Kubur sent by Avria, not knowing how much the distraction had cost them.Episode 181 Imaw notifies Cassiopea of the attack, and the royals were informed. Pirena and Ybrahim blamed Cassiopea for the deaths of their children.Episode 182 Avria uses the power of the gems to summon a large army from Etheria's past.Episode 183 Driven away by Arde and Ether from Devas, Cassiopea and Imaw learned from Kahlil that Emre had been defeated.Episode 184 Avria had Hagorn set free, so that the diwatas will have another enemy.Episode 185 Ether reveals that with the help of Keros, she and Arde had defeated Emre, removed his powers and expelled him from Devas.Episode 186 Hagorn gathers those Hathors still loyal to him, while Cassiopea managed to take the Earth Gem from Avria.Episode 187 Ether took Luna to Hagorn so that he would side with them against the diwatas.Episode 188 Emre advised Cassiopea to delay the war, because they could not possibly win until Devas had been recovered.Episode 189 After convincing Ybrahim to desist from attacking Etheria, Cassiopea decides to join Emre's search for the fifth deity, Haliya.Episode 190 Fall of Etheria Danaya makes peace with Avria by offering a fake version of the Earth Gem.Episode 191 Pirena attempted to take the Golden Hourglass in order to save Mira, but fails.Episode 192 Cassiopea escapes from Ether's surveillance and meets Haliya, but Haliya refused to speak to her.Episode 193 Hagorn gives the Golden Hourglass he had stolen to Pirena in order to break the peace between Diwatas and Etherians.Episode 194 Pirena had to choose between going back in time to save her daughter or saving her sisters in the present time, and she chooses the latter.Episode 195 Azulan, Ariana and Manik assisted Pirena in beating Avria, but it was Hagorn who gets the gems and kills Avria.Episode 196 End Game Haliya learns of the plight of Emre and Cassiopea, and said that they must find her weapon De-jar, which might be able to assist them.Episode 197 Hagorn consolidates his authority over Avria's former subordinates.Episode 198 Juvila enters the palace of Lireo using her time manipulation ability and gravely injures Ybrahim.Episode 199 Emre summons a griffin, which was able to find the De-jar.Episode 200 Ybrahim vows vengeance against Hagorn when he found out that Sapiro had been sacked.Episode 201 Ether brings Minea to Hagorn's camp, to assist him in his war.Episode 202 The Sang'gres were surprised to see their mother in battle, but they were rescued by Imaw and his Balintataw.Episode 203 The Sang'gre sisters try to convince Minea that she is their mother; she rejects them by stabbing Alena, but feels the pain in her heart when she did so.Episode 204 Memfes proposes marriage for Adamya, but Alena rejects it. Memfes said he would continue to wait.Episode 205 The Sang'gres returned to Hagorn's cap to rescue Minea again, but were subject to Andora's mind control ability. They were rescued by Memfes and his Gunikars.Episode 206 During Hagorn's attack on Lireo, Minea finally realizes who she really is, and gives up her diwata form in order to avoid hurting her daughters.Episode 207 Arde revives Lira and Mira, bringing them to Hagorn to further the latter's plans.Episode 208 Keros assists Emre and Cassiopea by curing them from Ether's venom using the fruits from the Tree of Life.Episode 209 Following Ether's wish, Arde slew Keros.Episode 210 Lira and Mira returned to Lireo after a successful rescue mission, but Hagorn spoils their triumph by asking Arde to render the princesses unconscious and inflict sickness upon them.Episode 211 Cassiopea infiltrates the palace of Devas with the assistance of Alira Naswen and Gamil.Episode 212 Cassiopea tricks Arde into thinking that Ether wanted to kill him. Deshna goes to Old Etheria and stabs her father, prompting him to kill her.Episode 213 Embittered at having to kill his own daughter, Hagorn tells Pirena and Ybrahim that he would be willing to give them a cure, but for one princess only.Episode 214 Cassiopea's trick had been exposed; she was slain by Arde, and Emre was defeated.Episode 215 Enraged at her death, Emre finally defeats Arde and recovered his powers. Pirena returns Andora to Hagorn in exchange for the cure for Mira.Episode 216 Both sides mobilized for war.Episode 217 At the final war, Alena slays Andora, Ybrahim decapitates Asval and Aquil kills Juvila. Hagorn confronts Ariana with Amihan's soul within her. Hagorn released his secret weapon - the Hadezars. But the ivtres arrived from Devas to deal with them, and Hagorn was slain by Raquim. Ether was weakened after fighting the Sang'gre sisters, and Emre finally turned her into an ordinary snake. At the end of the final war, Memfes, Muyak and Ariana are among the casualties. Cassiopea was promoted to a Bathaluman. Alena acceded to the throne of Lireo. Cassiopea introduces the infant Cassandra to Lira and Ybrahim. Peace was restored to Encantadia, as the Sang'gres and Haras married and have children. But in an icy realm, Cassiopea's sister contemplates the conquest of the Encantado kingdoms.Episode 218 References